Chemistry Matters
by backseat compromises
Summary: Prussia Sees Canada Masturbating Alone Zealously In Lingerie  and  He Can't Stop Gaping... Fic includes other things that ought to be in the Chemistry textbook.
1. reactivity series

**a/n: **the title's actually the title of my chem textbook. hands up if you used the same one, haha!

* * *

**Reactivity Series**

Prussia had absolutely no intention to become a voyeur. Truth was, there was no need for him to be one in the first place - it was his home, the rooms were his - he could look at whatever he liked whenever it pleased him and yet...

Standing at the doorway, looking through the crack, he spies a certain cerulean eyed blond on his bed, eyes half closed, cheeks flushed, moaning loudly... His mouth starts watering as he takes in the delicious sight before him.

Canada is oblivious to how he has become a one man show for Prussia. He buries his face in the Prussian's pillow, inhaling his strong, musky scent, driving his senses wild with uncontrollable lust.

Making sure that Canada is too preoccupied with showering himself with love to notice his presence, Prussia inches closer to the crack in the door, hoping to get a better view.

Another moan escapes the Canadian's lips as his hands slide sensuously down his body, slipping into his boxers, wrapping his fingers around his aching erection, thrusting into his hand.

Zebra prints has never looked so good on any other man. Or any other living being, for that matter, to Prussia at least. He feels his jeans getting tighter and subconsciously, he reaches for himself, rocking his hips forward as he watches, wishing that Canada would just remove that annoying piece of fabric covering his crotch...

Impatient and wishing for more action, Prussia knocks against the door by accident and alerts Canada about his presence.

Looking up, the blond sees the albino eyeing him hungrily. His cheeks are flushed red, not just from need but from sheer mortification as well. Prussia catches his gaze and holds it even though he's equally embarrassed. Canada is frozen to the spot, he can't run away, he's terribly, awfully...

_Helpless._

Canada weighs his options carefully, only to realise that they aren't really options at all.

Smirking, Prussia enters his room, moving towards the blond like a predator stalking his prey. The way Canada clutches at the bedsheets tell Prussia its definitely the Canadian and not his brother, America. He sits beside the blue eyed nation and pulls him close.

Gently, Prussia brushes a stray lock of hair away from Canada's rapidly reddening face and kisses his forehead. "Ahh, Canada," his hand wanders down the other naiton's bare body, inwardly triumphing at his awesomeness as he removes the only obstacle to his prize. He strokes Canada slowly, earning a few moans from the blond and he grins as he leans forward to whisper in his ear, "Just _what_ would you do without me?"

* * *

**a/n:** if you haven't noticed, each paragraph starts with a letter that corresponds to the reactivity series and the summary is my lovely way of memorising it. so you have **P**otassium **S**odium **C**alcium **M**agnesium **A**luminium **Z**inc **I**ron Lead **H**ydrogen **C**opper **S**ilver **G**old. hahaha! am going to school for chemistry consultation so... eughhh. I REALLY OUGHT TO BE MUGGING NOW AND SLEEPING ITS ONE IN THE MORNING ARGHHH ahem ignore my rubbish so anyway, zebra print boxers aren't really lingerie, but i tried! oh gawd, 'Z' is really painful to use. hope you enjoyed it, happy mugging for chem after this~ _(edit 03112010: this reactivity series was done according to the one i was taught, i took the singapore-cambridge gce o levels chemistry exam, so yup)_


	2. bimolecular nucleophilic substitution

**a/n: **woah thanks to all the lovely reviews and because i desperately need to memorise more chem concepts, here's more~ heyy anyone out there taking ib november 2010 exams too? just had my first paper today, math sl!

* * *

**Bimolecular Nucleophilic Substition**

Canada is clinging on to Prussia's shirt, burying his face where the albino's neck meets his shoulders. He doesn't dare look up; after all, he _did_ intrude into the Prussian's private space without his permission... He gulped.

Prussia's fingers are dancing across Canada's erection, tracing lightly, coating the digits with the Canadian's essence while his tongue trails along his neck. There's a sensitive spot on the underside of the blond's length that makes him suck in his breath involuntarily every time his fingernail scrapes against it and each time the albino repeats the action, the Canadian utters the sexiest cries of pleasure ever. He lets his fingers creep towards Canada's leaking tip and teases it with his thumb, pressing hard against his slit then rubbing his fingers across it in tiny circles.

The blond moans and his cerulean eyes are flashing with need as Prussia tips his chin up lightly for a kiss. Tongue meets tongue and the albino wins the battle for dominance. Canada's glasses are flung across the room, leaving him very thoroughly naked. His arms wrap across Prussia's shoulders as he whimpers beneath the albino, whose palm remains stubbornly at the head of his erection, refusing to move further. He thrusts his hips forward but the Prussian's fingers refuse to leave their position, not granting the Canadian the friction and release he desperately sought.

Prussia licks Canada's earlobe, tracing the outline, pausing to nip at a sensitive spot, causing him to arch his back and tighten his embrace. "Canada," he whispers, letting his hot breath linger on the blond's flushed skin. He brings his fingers up to the blond's lips, pressing his index finger on the soft, luscious entrance to his mouth and when the Canadian takes a slow, hesitant lick, before lapping at it, sucking at the soft pads of his fingertips, the Prussian brings his other hand up and covers them with an adequate amount of saliva before slipping them down to let a finger enter the blond in a single, swift motion from behind.

"Prussia!" Canada squeaks, cerulean eyes widening as the Prussian adds another finger, stretching his entrance. The albino's fingers are still in his mouth so he continues sucking on them while grinding against his jeans clad crotch. When a third finger makes its way into Canada, thrusting forward repeatedly to hit that terribly sensitive sweet spot within him, his breath hitches in his throat. He reaches for Prussia's jeans and undoes the clasp, fumbling with the zip and frees the albino's hardened length as he struggles to keep his balance, sitting on the Prussian's lap.

When Canada grasps his painfully hard member in his smooth palm, Prussia knows he cannot hold back any longer. He spreads the Canadian's legs further apart, gaining a look of alarm and a pout, showing Canada's negativity on the new turn of events, although he's really wishes Prussia would hurry up and send him over the edge. Prussia lays the other nation gently on the bed, briefly admiring his body before replacing his fingers with his length, filling the blond completely. He starts thrusting rhythmically and when Canada reaches down to touch himself, he places his hands above the Canadian's and they start jerking him off together.

"You really like this, don't you?" Prussia asks as he withdraws slowly, leaving Canada completely before filling him again.

"Nn-not really," Canada answers, blushing furiously. The truth is that he likes it, _a lot_, except he's too embarrassed to admit it because of how the Prussian is observing his exponentially reddening face.

Prussia's fingers reach for a hardened nub on Canada's chest, tweaking it slowly, then stroking it. "Oh really?" he asks.

Canada doesn't answer, he's reaching his climax and Prussia refuses to let him touch himself, pinning his hands on top of his head. He looks up at the albino with what Prussia thinks is the most adorable look ever and makes him want to give in but he resists the temptation, breath harsh and ragged. Canada's legs are now around his waist, his hips are bucking forward when Prussia leans forward to kiss him, hitting his prostrate with each quickening thrust, Canada climaxes and the other nation follows suit within seconds.

"Canada," Prussia says in between pants, pulling out of the blond, rolling over to lie beside Canada. He's in a state of semi disbelief because he has just succeeded in making Canada climax without even touching him. The thought was extremely arousing and it made him feel like it would take a few more rounds before he was completely satisfied. "That was fucking awesome," he strokes Canada's hair idly, thinking of all the different things he could start trying out.

The blond is sprawled on the bed, eyes half closed, milky liquid all over his toned alabaster stomach. "C-can we not do it again? Its, um, embarrassing..."

Prussia smirks. "Ahh, Canada. That's _precisely_ why we should do it again."

* * *

**a/n: **okay cos in Sn2 reactions (organic chem), its first, you attack from behind (the OH- ion) and spread it apart, three lines, negative and finally, you replace~ i think its cos my chem teacher happily shouted 'ATTACK FROM BEHIND!' in my ear during chem consultation that made me try to remember it this way. anyway, reviews make me happayyye~


End file.
